This application relates generally to fluid distribution systems. More specifically, this application relates to optical measurements in fluid distribution systems using distributed sensor networks.
Recent events worldwide have precipitated a generally heightened awareness of security issues in a diverse array of environments. Both citizens and governments have become more sensitive to ways in which systems may be vulnerable to attack, particularly systems that are used for distribution to large numbers of individuals. This includes, for example, fluid distribution systems like water-distribution systems that reach thousands or millions of people and air distribution systems in venues with large concentrations of people like sporting arenas and shopping centers. The ability for terrorists to introduce toxic agents into these systems provides an opportunity to cause widespread panic among a populace, even if the efforts do not result in widespread illness or death.
The problem of preventing the use of fluid and other distribution systems as a mechanism for terrorist activity is a challenging one. Currently, most efforts at addressing the issue center on control of centralized aspects of the distribution system. For example, efforts are being initiated to improve access control of water-treatment plants and the like by verifying the identity of those given access. These efforts are usually coupled with efforts to improve control over what materials are brought into such plants. These efforts are by no means being implemented uniformly and, even if they are successful will address only a part of the problem.
In particular, centralized parts of a distribution system do not represent the only mechanisms by which it may be accessed. For example, a water-distribution system could be accessed at any outlet of the system and toxic agents could be introduced into the system with a pump that provides sufficient back pressure. A terrorist could, for instance, introduce a toxic agent into a water-distribution system by renting an apartment in a metropolitan city and using a pump arrangement to force the toxic agent into the system for distribution to millions of others in the city. Even if security at the centralized water-treatment plant were perfect, it would still fail to prevent this type of activity.
There is accordingly a general need in the art for improved methods and systems for monitoring fluid distribution systems.